


Freudian Slips

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Freudian Slips

Ray is cold, the kind of cold in which you wiggle your toes in your shoes and you sense they are moving, but you still can't quite feel them. Ray's toes could be in a much more comfortable position right now, at home in front of the TV, propped up. Instead, they are slowly freezing in the snow, and bitching about it to Fraser would be futile, considering that Fraser would probably give him a lecture about weather-appropriate footwear or something. Ray doesn't even know why he's out here with Fraser, probably because his brain is in denial about why he follows Fraser anywhere and everywhere.  
"Ah, yes. Here it is, Ray."  
Ray can't quite believe his eyes. It's odd enough that Fraser would consider cutting down a tree at all, but this tree? Charlie Brown's Christmas tree would beat up this tree its lunch money. But Fraser is beaming, and that is so rare that Ray barely even grits his teeth as they put it in the back of the Riv, pine needles falling on the leather seat.  
****  
Ray still can't feel his toes, even now that he's sitting in Fraser's apartment, watching Fraser, well, decorate doesn't seem like quite the word. But Fraser is doing that beaming thing again, and Ray isn't feeling his toes, but he does feel a smile begin to pull at the corners of his mouth.  
"Are you cold Ray?"  
Ray resists the urge to make a sarcastic comment. "Yeah, Benny." He wiggled his toes once again. "My toes are kind of numb."  
"Oh dear. Ray, we should check for possible frostbite. You should remove your clothes immediately…" Fraser stopped suddenly. Ray looked up, his eyes meeting Fraser's, who seemed to be frozen in place. "I…I meant shoes, Ray. And socks." Fraser turned away, the back of his neck flushing visibly. Ray found himself presented with two choices, one being to continue to live in denial-land, and the other take advantage of Fraser's Freudian slip. "Are you sure, Benny?"  
Fraser stiffened slightly, then turned around. His eyes met Ray's and then softened. "Well Ray, I do have a sleeping bag. We could practice a certain survival method by sharing body heat."  
Ray still doesn't quite feel his toes, but that's probably because the blood in his veins has rushed elsewhere. Ray stroked Fraser's neck and back, down to cup his ass, before reaching around to the front to stroke Fraser's cock. Fraser groaned and pulled Ray closer, doing things to Ray's ear and neck with his incredibly talented mouth.  
"Benny," Ray gasped.  
"Yes, Ray?"  
"Did you plan this?"  
"Ray!" Fraser's tone was reproachful but then he was kissing Ray, and his mouth was definitely in the shape of a smile.


End file.
